Barbarians
by Dizamoon
Summary: Stephanie Plum is one year into her bounty hunter career when she makes a bet that will change the rest of her life forever. For better or for worse. Who will when, the native New Jersery girl or the Virginia girl?
1. prologue

**I do not own the Stephanie Plum series.**

* * *

Barbarians

'She destroyed my bike.' That was all I could think when I heard the crunch sound of metal outside on Hamilton Ave. With everyone else I ran outside to see what happened. All i could think was 'This crazy chick...She damaged it beyond repair! I have never met this crazy, wild haired, fat-skinny, blue jean and t-shirt wearin' with evil rebellious eyes woman, who ran over my bike. My best friend's bike. I can't believe it. In front of my job! I just got this job! I just moved here.' The voice of my Italian ancestors screamed for revenge but the voice of my African ancestors called for me to act like I got some sense. As I stood in front of the diner, gathering my senses, I watched the crazy woman and a fat, short, African American Street walker take down a man who was leaving the diner.

My blood pressure started to rise when I realized she did not see the damaged she caused. You are going to learn today. No one makes a fool of Jazelle Ré.

* * *

Hello Everyone,

This is my first fanfiction story in over a decade. I maybe a little rusty. I hope you enjoyed the short introduction to Barbarians. I will be updating this story every Friday! See you then.

Dizamoon


	2. Chapter 1: diner

I do not own the Stephanie plum series.

* * *

Lula and I have been looking for Fredric Crucible for over two weeks. How hard is it to find a bald, fat man. He is wanted for lighting his ex-wife's house on fire. We went to bring him in at his home and he managed to light my previous car on fire. Now I'm waiting for a check from the insurance company from hell. On top of that I'm one month behind on my rent, the health insurance company, the electric company, and my cable and internet are sending me nasty grams and I don't have enough money to feed my hamster Rex or put gas in Big blue, the refrigerator sized Buick. Capturing him will bring in enough money to pay for everything and add a little cushion in my savings account.

We were driving past the diner on Hamilton Ave, when Lula pointed and said "Look, there is Fredric Crucible!" I turned and saw him in the parking lot and my rhino took over. I flipped the car around and drove as fast as I could into a parking space and jumped out and tackled him down. We started to wrestling. "Bound enforcement! Fredric you need to go to the police station to be get a new bound."

"No, that bitch deserved to burn! She took everything from me! She deserved it! You will never take me alive!" He started bucking wildly while I held on for dear life.

"Lula, help!" Lula jumped out of the Buick and started to dig in her purse.

"Hold on I got my gun in here somewhere."

"No gun, No gun!"

"I found it!" Fear ran through

"Lula, put the gun away. Sit on him." Lula did not listen and she hit him with the butt of her gun, knocking him unconscious.

"Lula, I told you to sit on him." and then she finally sits on the man. I gave Lula the burg glare, "Do you have any handcuffs in your bag?"

"White girl did you loose you cuffs again." Lula pulled out a pair of handcuffs and she gave them to me. Then I locked his arms behind his back. Only thing we had to do was get him in the car and to the hospital but an angry voice stopped us.

"My motorcycle!"

I turned around and saw a young girl dresses in a blue and white diner uniform with a white apron and shoes, dark brown hair in a slick top bun, skin a few shades lighter than Lula, and if looks could kill, I would be died. She stormed up toward us with rage in her brown eyes and her body shaking. "You ran over my motorcycle."

I started to pale as I turned around and saw that the buick was on top of a Yamaha YZF-R1. "I swear that I did not know that bike was there. I thought it was the park bump thing."

"Excuse Me. Are you blind? My bike is bigger than a park bump!"

"I said that outloud."

"Yes, you did, white girl."

"I'm sorry! It wasn't my fault..."

"It wasn't your fault! Who was driving the car? Who wasn't paying an attention to where she was going? Who has yet to get there car off my bike?!"

"Hold on white girl was just doin' her job. We are bounty hunters."

"Bounty hunters destroy other people property and say it wasn't they're fault. Bounty hunters don't take responsibility for their actions. That kind of shit is something a child would do. You are not a child, you are a grown ass woman. And you don't need to act like that."

"Hey you don't talk to Stephanie, like that. She is more of a woman than you will ever be."

"Oh, so having sex makes you a grown woman?" Lula stood up and marched right into the conversation, more like argument.

"Fuckin' A. And I pay my rent, lease my firebird, and have an amazing job."

"You are a sad woman, Lula."

"Listen...Jazelle, you do not know my life and you can't make snap judgement." She ignored me completely.

"I am calling the police and I would like your insurance information. By the way, Your bounty is gone." I turned around and realized that Frederic Crucible had woke up during the argument and left in a gray ford focus.

"Some bounty hunter you are."

* * *

Hey everyone,

Hope you guys are having an awesome week.

Fun facts about this story.

bike was originally be a regular bike. It was inspired by pokemon.

2\. Frederic Crucible name was inspired by a little boy named Fredric and a random history book on my shelf inspired crucible.

That's all folks see you next week.

Dizamoon


End file.
